Dream Catcher
by theSparKILLER
Summary: A camp for at risk students, with an eerie camp director, 12 Degrassi strive to better themselves, even tho personal issues get in the way. Spirit guides and a glimpse into the future along with the truth about the camps deadly past. Starring Clare, Eli, Owen, Anya, Sav, Holly J., K.C., Jenna, Drew, Bianca, Adam and Ali.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is story takes place right after Vegas night. I have no affiliation with Degrassi or epitome, this is all from the madness that is my mind. This story that will be a possible 3 shot, stars Clare, Eli, Bianca, Drew, Ali, Holly J., Sav, Jenna, K.C. , Owen, Anya, Adam and various others. Please, read author notes if need be there will be explanations. As always reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Clare's POV

Ms. Dawes hand both Eli and I a note to go to the office. I thought we had been through everything that happened at Vegas Night enough. It was really starting to annoy me, I mean really how many times could we give our accounts.

We show our slips to Doris the schools secretary, and she points us to the student council room. We both slip in and take seats beside each other. Eli gives me a smirk, and pulls a book from his backpack and starts reading. I think he can tell by my demeanor that I'm quite ticked off being here. I decided to follow suit and take out my homework from chemistry, that way I can keep my mind busy.

The door opened, I looked up and expect to see Mr. Simpson, but see Holly J. and Anya. They both seemed a bit confused, but smiled and took seats across the table from Eli and I.

A few more moments passed, and more people started entered and joined us at the table. Jenna, Ali, K.C., and Sav all came in one right after the other. The silence was killing me, no one spoke and everyone seemed as confused about why we were all here. At fist I thought it may be due to the events of Vegas night, but neither Anya or K.C. were there. The door opened and it was Drew, he took the seat furthest from Ali since they were still not on speaking terms.

"Anyone know why were all here?" Drew questions. Ali rolls her eyes, while the rest of the group just nods their head no.

Everyone found something to keep their minds busy while we waited. Drew was humming some song, Ali was getting very annoyed at his mear presents, I figured the humming would cause her to completely flip out. She looks at me and Jenna and we both shrug our shoulders, letting her know that we didn't know what to do to get him to stop.

Eli being the instigator he is starts to tap his pen on the table to the rhythm of Sav follow Eli's lead and starts playing air guitar… Ali snaps at that very moment. "Why are you all so annoying! And you my own brother teaming up with that creation! Ugh!" she shrieks while standing up starting to pace the floor.

Everyone else has a bright red face, and stifles their laughter as Ali rants to herself. Adam is next to come in the door taking a seat next to Drew. He pulls out his ipod, put his ear buds in and starts tapping his pencil on the table to the beat. Everyone's about to erupt in laughter, as Adam is completely clueless to what had went on a few moments earlier. Ali walks over pulls the pencil from Adams hands and breaks it in half, throwing it at him with full force. We can no longer hold in are laughter, the whole room is filled with giggles. Adam's wide eyed look to everyone as is the best part of the day so far.

20 minutes have now passed, the room is still fairly quiet. Ali is still pacing and mumbling to herself. I've finished my chemistry and go on to my writing project. I can see Mr. Simpson when I look up and out the window of the student council room. He talking with a dark haired lady that can't be too much older than Darcy. He looks at his clip board then turns slightly, it looks like he's counting the students in the room. He looks back at the clip board then walks into his office. Next across the loud speaker we hear, "Bianca DeSousa, and Owen Milligan please report to the office. Bianca DeSousa, Owen Milligan."

"Great, two more people I can't stand !" Ali grumbles. "You know not everything is about you." Eli remarks. "Ahh can you be any more annoying! " Ali screeches. "As you wish! " Eli retorts. Sav and Drew stifle in a laugh while Anya and Holly J. turn bright red in the face again. "I'm out of here it's been 45 minutes." Ali crys grabbing her backpack and heading for the door.

Before she can reach the door, she's meet by Mr. Simpson. "Ali, while don't you take a seat." he tells her, she grumbles and goes back to her seat beside Jenna. "I'm sorry, you all having been waiting so long. We have two more students joing us. They had testing and will be here momentarily. I appreciate your patience." he tells us all, and walks back out and continues to talk to the dark haired lady.

Bianca and Owen walk in. Bianca spots Ali, she turns to give Owen a smile. She takes a seat next to Drew, leans over and whispers something in his ear causing Drew to blush slightly. Owen takes a seat at the end of the table, nods his head towards Ali and says, "nice to see you again Boiler room Bhandari." as she slams her head on the table in defeat.

"Welcome students! " Mr. Simpson says walking through the door with the dark haired lady, and continues to speak. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're all here, and we'll get to that. First let me introduce you to Ms. Jada Runningtree. Ms. Runningtree runs a retreat for children who have been in trouble or are at risk of expulsion. " we all mone, and I'm about to question why I'm even here, but before I can release my opinion Simpson interrupts me.

"Calm down! Calm down! I know some of you think you shouldn't even be in this room, but you've all had your own issues this school year, some more severe than others. The superintendent has made this a mandatory pilot program for Degrassi in light of recent events. Each one of your parents or guardians have signed off on this. You will all meet at school tomorrow morning at 7AM, bags packed and ready to leave for Camp Dream Catcher for 7 days." he tells us, passing out a list of what we need for camp.

We all groan as we take the paper and head out just as the bell rings telling us school is over. Adam and I follow Eli out to his car. Holly J., Anya and Sav head one way, Bianca, Owen, and Drew the other. K.C. took off by himself, and Jenna and Ali lingered around the lockers.

We drop Adam off first, he begs us to come in knowing Audra will be furious about both her boys being considered "at risk". I know I need to get home because Helen will be just as mad. I remember after Darcy's rape she went to a camp sort of like this, and mom was so ashamed for our family. I knew tonight's dinner would be difficult.

"You want me to go in with you?" Eli asks. "No, I need to do this alone. It's probably better they don't know you're going too. You know with you being a bad influence and I all." I tease him. "You kill me Edwards, maybe you're a bad influence on me." he jokes and gives me a quick kiss before I head into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shout as I shut the door behind me. The house is silent. I walk in the kitchen to see a note.

Dear Clare,

After your principal called today, I couldn't handle anymore stress, and shame brought on this family. After Darcy's incidents, your father leaving us, and now this. I've decided to go on a Christian singles retreat. I don't want either of us to say or do anything hurtful. Maybe a week for us both to reflect and relax is what we both need. We can hopefully be a better family with this break. I did up your laundry, and have purchased new toiletries, they're already packed in your suitcase on your bed. I left you money on your desk in case I forgot to purchase anything. I hope you have a wonderful time, I will miss you terribly.

Love,

Mom

Great! I think to myself heading to the fridge for a drink. Leaving to go on a singles retreat is bringing us closer together, ugh really. It wouldn't surprise me if she sends me to Africa like she did Darcy. I don't understand this family!

I go up to my room, check my list of things that I needed, and start packing. After I finish I fix a salad, and sit down to watch a movie. About halfway in Eli calls. I tell him about the note Helen left, and he tells me he'll pick me up in the morning. I shower and go to bed.

Owen's POV

It's 6AM I'm sitting at the breakfast table getting lectured by my parents. "Can't you get me out of this dad?" I plead.

"Owen, I've saved your ass already this year! You're lucky you didn't get expelled or sent away to juvenile detention for throwing that boy into the window. Just because I'm a lawyer doesn't mean I can get you out of trouble every time. It's time you became a man and took your punishment. Now I'm done talking about it." dad rants. I roll my eyes, and grab more bacon from the table.

"What did you even do this time? " my little brother asks. "I don't know, this is probably just because I've been in trouble this year. Hell Anya is going and I'm not sure she's ever been in trouble." I say.

"Who's Anya?" mom questions. "Just a girl." I respond. "Just a girl he talks about in his sleep… oh, Anya your so beautiful." Tris taunts. I punch him in the arm, and dad gives me a death stare. "Your bags all packed, honey we'll miss you so much." mom says kissing my cheek. "Come on Owen I'll drop you off on my way to work." dad says grabbing his keys abd briefcase. I grab my duffel bag and head out behind him.

I arrive at Degrassi, Bianca is sitting on the steps fileing her nails. She has her feet propped up on her duffel bag looking like she doesn't have a care in the world. I toss my bag on the steps and take a seat beside her, as we wait for the others to arrive. "Do you think Drew will like this?" Bianca questions unzipping her jacket to reveal a lacey, transparent shirt that looks like lingerie. "If he doesn't he's definitely gay." I tell her. "Good, because I'm doing everything in my power to keep Bhandari away from him." she says smiling with vindictiveness .

A car pulls up and I see it's Anya, I can't help, but stare. She's so beautiful, and sweet. She isn't uppity like Holly J, she has this bashfulness about her, she doesn't flaunt her beauty like Ali and Bianca do. She doesn't know just how amazing she truly is. "Stalker!" Bianca says punching me in arm. "No, just still half asleep." I snap. "No… you like her don't you? You like Anya… my little man has his first crush." Bianca teases. I get up and move away from her, I'm not in the mood for her teasing so early in the morning.

Everyone else starts arriving, one by one. Mr. Simpson comes out the front doors, and picks up his clip board counting heads and checking off names. Moments later a rusty old bus that had been painted orange pulls up. Painted on the side it says Camp Dream Catcher in green letters. Ms. Runningtree gets out of the drivers seat and talks with Simpson for a few moments. He hands her his clip board and several file folders and tells us all to line up to board the bus.

We all get in Bianca goes all the way to the back and calls for Drew to join her. Clare, Eli take a seat in the front with Adam sitting in the seat directly across from them. Ali and Jenna sit in the middle so she can keep an eye on Drew and Bianca. Holly J, Anya, Sav, and K.C. file in around the middle. I follow suit, sitting a few seats back and across the aisle from Anya. If I had to be there I might as well enjoy the view.

Mr. Simpson boards the bus telling us is expectations on how we should behave, he gives us a long speech about how if we take this seriously we will all come back better people, and leaders for our school… blah, blah, blah.

Ms. Runningtree starts the bus after Simpson exits. She hasn't said a word, and pulls out of the parking lot. We drive for maybe 30 minutes, the bus is fairly silent. I don't know if everyone is just tired, or they feel as awkward as I do about going. We really have no idea on what to expect or what will go on while were there. It seemed Simpson and our parents were unsure as well.

After 15 more minutes we pull up and park. I see several log building, they all look like they'd seen better days. Not much grass, but dirt paths, there was a huge fire pit with log chairs in the center, everything was covered in a dusty film, it had an eerie presents like an abandoned town in a horror flick. Right next to the largest of the log buildings stood a dream catcher it was probably 6ft by 6ft. It looked to be well taken care of, the only thing that looked to be taken care of. The closer we got I could see papers like notes sliped into the dream catcher, it had offerings of sorts surrounding the bottom. Flowers, candles, and other various gifts left out like an offering to the gods.

Ms. Raintree parks the bus and tells us to grap our bags and join her by the fire pit. We all grab our duffels and start moving towards the fire pit. K.C. was way a head, and Jenna seemed to be struggling trying to carry her stuff. I knew he wasn't happy with her pregnancy, but having her carry everything was just plain rude. "Here let me help." I say taking her bag and putting the strap over my shoulder. "Thank you." she replies earning me a death glare from K.C.

Everyone took a seat, I sat Jenna's bag beside her and found a place to sit. As I walked by Anya, she grasps my arm, "that was really sweet of you Owen." she says. I give her a smile and take a seat next to her. Maybe this good guy stuff , is turn on for her. Wonder what else I can do to score points, I wonder.

Ms. Runningtree walks towards the fire pit, she sprinkles something from a small leather pouch on the logs and strikes a match. Enormous purple flames erupt and she bows her head at the fire. "Now, I have you all paired up, this week you will work in teams of two to complete all of your tasks. Each team will be assigned a cabin after you are paired please find your cabin and pack and meet at the great hall for a meal in one hour. There you will be also getting your tasks for the week. You will do this as a team. I will be supervising from a far, along with mother earth, and the great spirit. For the most part you have free range, follow the rules, and complete tasks and will be greatly rewarded. Now cabin 1 is Sav and Clare , cabin 2 is Drew and Jenna, cabin 3 K.C. and Holly J., cabin 4 Ali and Adam, cabin 5 Eli and Bianca, cabin 6 Owen and Anya. Meet back in one hour." she says

I'm smiling inside that I'm paired with Anya. I offer her a hand up, and she graciously takes it. I turn to Jenna to offer her help with her bag, but Drew already has it. Anya and I walk to cabin 6 it's the closest to the small lake. I open the door for Anya and she goes in, it's small two beds each on opposite walls, each with a table, lantern, and small dresser . Anya looks around and smiles, "choose your spot." she tells me. I hold back the urge to say "on top of you.", but walk over and see the lake from the window on the right side of the room. "Here you take this one, it has a nice view." I tell her pointing out the lake. She smiles and starts unpacking.

A/N

Update will be around 2 weeks. Starting with Anya's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anya's POV

Owen was being sweet, I still have to remind myself that he's still the same guy who threw Zane in a dumpster. I guess if I'm stuck with him at least he's being nice. We have to make the best of this situation.

We were unpacked in no time. I was attempting to put my sheets on the bed, but having issues with my mattress slipping. Owen came over to help, "thank you" I tell him as I finish tucking in the sheet. I feel his breath on the back of my neck, it's not creepy, but somewhat comforting. I almost forget whats happening, I turn to kiss him, but stop myself. I fumble with my impulsive action, but manage to save face. "Let me help you make up your bed." I say. He gives me a sly smirk, but turns to head over to his side of the room.

We finish up, I look at my phone to check our time. I notice I have no service, and that sucks. I really need to able to check on my mom, I hate not going with her for her cancer treatments, plus she's my best friend and I miss her. We have about 15 minutes until time to meet the others at the hall, so I suggest we head on over. Owen agrees slipping on his hoodie and even opens the door for me.

We get to the hall and everyone is there waiting outside except for Ali and Adam. K.C. is standing as far away from Jenna as he can get, it wasn't long ago that those two wete inseparable. I guess her pregnancy had really pushed the boundaries of their relationship. It made me sad, then think about my relationship with Sav. That could of been us last term. I'm greatful that we can still be friends, and we realized we were better off that way before something happened.

Ali and Adam show up and before either one can say a word, the doors open as if it was magic. A very dark magic. I mean it gave me goose pimples as they opened. Eli is the first one in, followed by Clare. I hear a blood curdling scream come from her as the lights go off leaving everything pitch black. I hear the door slam behind us, I grasp on to the first thing I can find. It must be Owen's arm due to the size of the arm muscle.

"I have a flashlight! " I hear Drew say as a small flicker of light beams from his phone. He starts shinning it towards the walls, I see a metal box on the wall farthest from us. "Are you going to be okay? " Owen softly questions. I tell him I'll be fine, and he takes his phone from his pocket, and follows Drew.

They find the breaker and flip it on after a few moments. The lights flicker, with a creepy hum at first, but it doesn't take long for them to fully come on. I see a long table beautifully set with a amazing looking feast. I see ham, potatoes, carrots, corn on the cob, salad, green beans, rolls, and what smelled to be peach pie.

We all walk towards the table. Each seat was adorned with name plate with elegant handwriting telling us where we were to sit. Owen, pulls out my chair for me and my heart flutters. Holly J. picks up a note and reads it out loud for us all.

"Remember to give thanks for all you have before you . This will be the only meal that you do not prepare together. If you do not pull your own weight, you do not eat. If you can not be on time, you will not eat. If you can not get along with your teammates, you will not eat. If you do not complete your tasks, you will not eat. Your tasks will be waiting for you in your cabins, after you have finished and cleaned up. You will have until 5PM to complete your tasks, and meet back here to prepare dinner."

We all eat in silence, something about this place seems off. It's hard to eat, because of the feeling I have about being here. I have to force myself to, because of what the note says. It's possible it could be a while before my next meal.

After we finish and clean up, we all head back for our cabins. Again on the way out the the door slammed shut, and you could her the locks turn. I jumped at the sound and look around no one else, but the Degrassi 12 can be seen. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but something really doesn't seem right.

I watch as 2 by 2 people walk into their cabins. I watch as Bianca and Eli walk into their cabin, Owen and I still have a bit of a walk since ours is the last one. Miss Raintree's words seem to taunt me, "I'll be watching from a far, along with mother earth and the great spirit." I feel a cold chill run up my back, and I jump slightly. Owen puts his arm around me, he seemed to sense my paranoia.

We return to our cabin and I see a paper sitting on my trunk at the foot of my bed. I pick it up and hold it out so Owen and I can read it together.

"our task today is a nature hike, and finding our partners spirit animal. We are to spend the next three hours observing our partners and nature. The more we talk the less we will know about each other and the world around us. "

"Seems simple enough " Owen says. "Really, how can you know something about someone without talking with them?" I reply dumbfounded. "I know you like to make people happy, even if you aren't. I know you like lillies, and sappy romance movies that make you cry. I know you would change yourself to please others, even if you loose your true self. Of course you like you want to be married, and have a family because you treasure your relationship woth your mother more than anything." Owen tells me. "Stalk much!" I say wide eyed knowing everything he just said was true. "No, I notice things. Little things. I don't have to have a conversation with you to know you. Your actions speek volumes ." he tells me in an eloquent tone.

"How did you get so wise? Throwing people in trash cans and into windows?" I spit out defensively. "Fair enough, I can be a jerk, but we've been at the same school for 3 years. We know who one and other are, but do you know anything more about me than that?" he asks. "Well, I've seen you carry Jenna's bags, let me have the bed with a view, you've let me seek comfort with you twice when I've been scared. So, maybe you are more than just a bully." I reply. "I am. Now I believe it's time to observe nature." he tells me holding open the door to the cabin so we can head out to start our task.

Owen's POV

We walked down a trail following a stream, I didn't see the other teams, it was quite peaceful. I watched as Anya took delicate and careful steps. She leaned over to pickup a rock along the bank of the creek. She rolled it around in her fingers several times observing it, before tucking it neatly into the pocket of her jeans. Every moment she seemed to embrace, her beauty shined brightly. She was a free spirit.

We continue our walk for about 20 more minutes when the sky started to turn gray, it looked quite ominous. Anya turned to me and spoke for the first time since we left the cabin 2 hours ago. "Maybe we should head back." I agree as we turn to follow the stream back.

We were about 30 minutes from the camp, and the sky opens up and it starts to snow. Gradually at first, but in about 10 minutes it's snowing so hard you can hardly see your hand in front of your face. I reach my hand back to find Anya, "we need to stay together. I don't want you hurt." I tell her. "OWEN! " she yells, as she lets out a blood curdling scream. My heart races, as I turn around. I can't see her because of the storm. "Keep talking! I'll follow your voice." I cry out. "Owen, I tripped over a tree root... My ankle… I think it's... Twisted." she cries out. It doesn't take me long to find her. I can't see what her ankle looks like, but I scoop her up in my arms. I try to hurry back, but I have to be careful with my steps so not injure or more or the both of us.

Within moments I see the strange purple glowing flams, and know that the camp is near. My vision is better the closer we get to the flames, I can see the others gathered around, huddled together in blankets. I finally am able to sit Anya down, Clare rushes over draping a blanket over Anya's shoulders.

"What happened? " Holly J inquires as I slowly unlace her boot to look at her ankles. "I slipped in the snow." Anya tells her. "I'll try to find a first aid kit." Adam yells taking off. "All the cabins and the hall are locked." Jenna says coming over to sit by us. "They're locked?" I questioned. "Yes, every door." Drew replies. "It's swollen, but I don't think it's broken." I tell Anya. I can see her tear stained face, I know she had to be in pain as black and blue as her ankle is.

"No, luck everything is still locked." Adam says looking defeated. "I'll get it wrapped up." I say taking off my hoodie and my t-shirt. I throw my t-shirt to Drew, "rip this into strips." I tell him. K.C. takes of his shirt and starts ripping his up. "One won't be enough." he says.

I carefully wrap up her foot and ankle, when I'm finished she offers to share her blanket. I gratefully join her and she rests her head on my shoulder. Her breathing has calmed, and is no longer panic stricken. Eli hands her a large stick. "This should help you keep pressure off when you walk. I'd be fine carrying her everywhere, but it was a nice gesture.

"What are we going to do about being locked out? I mean if stay out her too much longer we'll freeze to death." Ali asks. "We'll figure something out." Sav tells her putting an arm around her. I know she wasn't the only one concerned about this, It was all I could think of after getting Anya squared away. I look around and see the look of desperation on everyone's faces, I knew we needed to come up with a plan, and fast.

As I rack my brain trying to come up with a plan, I hear drums. They are faint at first, but grow louder and louder. We are looking around to try and figure out where thw sounds are coming from, they seem to be surrounding us. They get so loud they should be right behind us, but nothing. I don't remember seeing any sort of PA system around the camp so it can't be a recording. I'm completely dumbfounded. All of a sudden the fire goes completely out. Anya jumps closer to me. Clare and Ali let out a scream. Lights appear in the great hall, and the doors swing open. I help Anya up and to walk, we all head towards the great hall.

The snow has stopped and so have the drums when we reach the doors. No one is inside, just random ingredients for a meal on the table. Chicken, carrots , celery, onions, potatoes, flour, eggs,along with pots and pans, and knives. A note that reminds us everyone helps or doesn't eat.

"Can anyone cook?" Sav asks. "I've got this." Clare says and proceeds to give orders. "We need wood to start a fire for the stove. Owen, Drew, and K.C. go gather some from the fire pit. Jenna start cutting up celery, Anya dice the carrots, Sav cut up the chicken into inch cubes, Adam Onions, Eli peel potatoes, Holly J fill this pot half full of water from the pump out front, Ali, Bianca and I will start making noodles. " she spouts out in her take charge voice. We all do as we are told, and by the time we get back with the fire wood eveything is just about done. Holly J. is setting the table. We get the fire started and set the water on to boil, once it starts Clare adds the chicken and vegetables to the pot and instructs us on how to cut the noodles that Ali has rolled out on the table.

It doesn't take long for the hall to fill up with a wonderful aroma. We clean up what little mess we've made, Jenna is watching the pot stirring every ao often, as Clare sends Eli to the pantry to look for something for us to drink. Eli returns a few moments later with a box of tea bags, and an other note. It instructs us to talk about our partners spirit animals over dinner. Adam goes out to fetch more water to boil for tea and Holly J goes in search of mugs.

I take a seat next to Anya, and try to relax for a few moments. It had been a long day. K.C. goes over and tells Jenna to rest, and he'll watch over dinner. Everyone looks exhausted. Dinner is finally finished. We leave the pot on the stove, and everyone helps themselves except Anya and Jenna. K.C. and I make sure that they are both staying off their feet.

During dinner we all start taking about what spirit animal they believe belongs yo their teammate. Everyone seemed to take things fairly serious and put a bit of thought into it except for Ali. After Adam being very kind in talking about Ali, she was rather snotty towards him. "I don't know… a frog." he spat out. "Really? A frog. Just because your mad at me don't take it out on my brother! " Drew retorts. "No, it's perfect! " Clare chimes in. "Thanks a lot Clare." Adam pouts. "No, you see a frog started life as a tadpole… it transforms into frog… just like you Adam." everyone agrees that a frog is fitting for Adam, even him. Ali may have said it due to spite or just being a royal bitch, but ended up really picking the perfect one for him.

Next it was Anya and I. "After spending the day with Owen observing him, I belive he is a wolf. He has Sharp intelligence, deep connection with instincts, Appetite for freedom." she tells me. I think a wolf is pretty cool, better than homophobic jerk that she thoughtvof earlier today. "Anya is a butterfly she brings beauty and joy into the world. butterfly is about the ability to go through important changes with grace and lightness. I think that fits her well" I say as all the girls "Awe" in unison.

The lights start to flicker and it goes pitch black for about 30 seconds. As the lights come back on, there's a note with instructions in the middle of the table. It tells us to clean up and head back to our cabins. "No one could of left that note, and disappeared that fast." Jenna says in a worried tone. "Something isn't right here." Bianca tells us, and we all agree. "Everyone needs to stick together, make sure all the cabins are locked up tight." Sav says. "Guys, watch over the girls! If something creepy happens we need a signal, and met spot." Drew says in a shaky voice. "I agree we need a code of sorts, how about we shout Degrassi? Then meet up at Owen and Anyas cabin. That way Anya doesn't have to try and move too fast on her ankle." Eli suggested. Everyone agrees and we start cleaning.

When we finish the doors of the hall swing wide open. We start to file out, I pick up Anya and carry her so she doesn't try to put weight on her ankle. As we pass through the lights go off and the doors slam behind us. The fire pit is glowing purple once again. "Hey, we need fire wood to heat the cabins." Bianca reminds us. The guys load up with fire wood, while the girls stay together by the fire pit. Before we can reach our cabins the drumming is back. I hurry up and unloaded so I could back to the girls. The snow was now falling, but not as fierce as earlier. I noticed that the giant dream catcher seemed to be glowing. All the girls were turned staring at it. Ot couldn't be the reflection from the flames because it was glowing an eerie green.

"What do you think this means? " Jenna asks when I returned followed closely by the other guys. "I don't know." K.C. says. "Adam grab your flashlight. We need to investigate! " Drew shouts towards his brother. "You girls stay here." Sav commands. "No, were going with you!"Clare insists. Drew and I prop up Anya and help her hobble towards the dream catcher. Eli has Clare's hand, and she's gripping it tight. Jenna is wrapped in K.C.'s arms, Bianca looks frightened, and thats odd for her. The others are huddled together walking slow, as Adam leads the pack holding the flash light.

The closer we get we are still unable to determine where the glow ia coming from. The drums stopped as mysteriously as they'd started as Adam shines the light on a small wood plaque and reads the message out loud.

"This dream catcher can show you a glimpse into your future, simply leave it a gift from the earth, and your dreams will be visited."

We all look confused, but are all intreaged. "Anyone have an offering?" Adam asks. Anya pulls the rock from her pocket and gives it a kiss before having me place it on the ground. One by one everyone pulls out something interesting they found while out on our hike. Feathers, rocks, leaves, everyone but me. I was too engrossed in watching Anya than picking up trinkets. "Owen, don't you have anything? " Bianca questions. "No." I answer. "Yes, you do!" Anya says pointing to my wrist. While we stopped to rest before the anow started, Anya braided together 3 cat tail reeds, and placed it on my wrist as a sort of friendship bracelet. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I ask. She smiles and unties it. I kiss it for luck just as she did with her rock before I lie it down. She smiles, and we all head back to the cabins.

I helped Anya in to bed and got her pajamas from the drawer. I start the fire while she changed, desperately wanting to take a peek. I somehow was able to control the urge, knowing I was finally earning her trust.

"I'm done you can turn around." she says in a shy voice. I turn to see sitting on the bed in a tight purple tank top that barely covers her breasts, and pair of purple and white striped shorty shorts that show off every curve of her hips and booty. I hade to control every urge I had not to rush over and rip what little clothes she had on off of her. She was so sexy, and probably had no idea what she was doing to me.

"I'll turn around so you can change into your pajamas."she tells me. I smile abd say thank you. I slip on a pair of black sweats, and opt to go without a shirt. "Done" I say as she turns around. I see a smile on her face as she looks my muscles up and down.

I go over and sit on the edge of her bed. I carefully pick up her ankle to examine it. "How's it feeling ?" I question. "Sore, but better. Thank you for eveything you've done for me today Owen, you've been amazing. You read are a good guy." she tells me leaning her head on my shoulder. "You are so wonderful, you bring out the good in others." I reply as I lace our fingers together.

We sit there for a while peacefully, Anya snuggled into my arms. The fire light flickering over her skin made it glow even more beautify. I was truly happy at this moment. I'd been in love with Anya for years, and I never thought she'd give me the time of day, but here she is in my arms. I'm not sure how she feels or if this is just because she's scared, but I decide to cherish every second of our time together.

"Owen." she says knocking me out of my trance. "Yes?" I answer. "Do you believe the dream catcher will show us our future? " she questioned. I had honestly forgot about that, holding Anya in my arms made me forget about all the creepy things that had happened today. Then it hit me as she snuggled in closer. "Maybe, this is our future." I say expecting her to pull away, but instead she mumbles, "then I'd be happy." as she drifts off to sleep. I kiss the top of her head, and drift off tp sleep myself.

A/N chapter 3 will be within the next 2 weeks. It will start off with dream sequence. Then into creepy camp experiences, and a background on the camps past.

As always reviews are welcomed.

Xoxo,

The SparKiller


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N

This starts out with dream sequences with all the characters. Some events will go by the actual Degrassi episodes, and some will be completely made up scenarios… what if you saw a glimpse or two futures, what if you could see what makes you happy? Would you search out that path?

Holly J's dream

I feel as though I'm falling, and can't catch my breath all at the same time. Suddenly I see 2 curtains, behind one curtain I can see Sav. I take a peek at there I am, I see a family setting down for dinner, everyone looks happy except me. "Tell mommy about your day Jaydan." Sav tells a little girl who looks to be about 8 years old. The girls mouth opens, but before any sound comes out, I'm transported to a bedroom. It's small and very cold. I see Sav and I arguing. At first I can only see the argument, but next the audio kicks in high gear. We're fighting over money, and how he's never home. He screams that I never understood his music, and his life as a musician means more to him than our relationship. The sound is gone again as I look over to see, hanging on the wall a small diploma. I read the words "Toronto University. Holly J. Bhandari, education." I'm so confused, I'm heading to Yale! I would never become a teacher… I plan to take over the world. I'm crying hard as I run out to I have to see what was behind the second curtain.

I run for what feels like miles, before I can see the second curtain, my head in down by knees as I catch my breath. I see a bright light emerging. I walk in slowly, I see myself lying in a hospital bed. I look horrible. I see Fiona talking with a lady with short strawberry blonde hair, she looks a lot like me. I've never met this lady, but I'm strangely drawn to her. She hands Fiona a dress, then walks out the door. Suddenly it's dark, I'm all alone in the room. I'm in horrible pain, I'm weak, I can't speak. I hear voices, but can't see anyone. "The kidney transplant looks to be a success." I hear. Kidney transplant? What is going on … suddenly I'm walking across the stage at Yale, I look happy and healthy. It flashes to a dinner at a fancy restaurant, Fiona is sitting to my left, she picks up my hand and I see a huge diamond on my ring finger. I quickly turn to my right there is Declan smiling, he leans in to kiss me. I feel loved, and happy, I feel I can do anything. This is where I need to be.

Bianca's dream

I'm walking down an ally, it's cold and dark. I feel if someone is following me, but every time I turn around I'm alone. I hear screaming, and gun fire, I'm petrified! Suddenly the walls of the buildings start closing in on me no matter what way I turn is a brick wall.

My body melts down, I'm hugging my knees, I feel the tears roll down my cheeks. They seem to cut me like razor blades. When I am able to calm myself down I bit, I look up to see Vince standing in front of me, he grabs me by the back of the hair pulling me to my feet. He's waiving a gun in my face, screaming at me to get him his money. Then pushes me away. I'm walking down a busy street in a bad neighborhood. I have on a tight, low cut blue dress with a split up the side. I have on thigh high boots and fishnet stalkings. I'm standing by a stop sign and a car pulls up, and I get inside. Next thing I see black, I feel hands around my throat, I feel myself kicking and fighting until my body goes limp.

Next thing I know I'm back in the ally, I feel arms around my shoulders. My first response is to fight, but as turn to punch whoever it is behind me, I see Drew smiling. Suddenly I don't feel the fear I once had. He is very comforting, as he wraps me in his arms I see flashes of images. I see us sitting around a dinner table with his family. I see us standing in a meadow, as he gets down on one knee, I see myself standing by him in a wedding gown. I feel loved, I feel special, I feel like I finally have self worth.

Ali's dream

I'm in Paris, it's breathtaking. I am walking alone, I stop at a cafe. The waiter is dreamy, he offers to take me out and show me the city. It's just like a movie! He seems sweet, and I can tell he really likes me.

Suddenly I'm back in Toronto, but I don't feel sad. I look over and see the mysterious Frenchman holdong my hand, I toss a bouquet of flowers and get into a cab. Suddenly it's dark. His eyes turn red, and he attacks me. I'm fighting, but he seems to have more control. He throws me out the door and on to the street.

Next thing I'm in the hospital talking to the police as my parents pace back and forth. I'm swollen, my arm is in a cast, and I can't tell them who did this to me. I have a weird feeling it's because I betrayed them, by marrying this guy.

Next thing I'm in a lab, working like crazy. I see I'm tired, but can't stop. Then I'm in a meeting with my parents, principal Simpson and some other guy. He is offering me early acceptance to MIT. Everything fades to black, I see myself older as the light slowly comes back. I feel like I'm all alone, I sit in a busy restaurant at a table for one. After I pay my bill, I walk alone down the street. I turn a corner and see a book store, there's nothing spectacular about it, but I go in. I start to rummage through the shelves looking for something that catches my eye. When I turn the corner I accidentally bump into someone, I look up to see Johnny. I knew in my heart it I was meant to be in that store in that exact moment.

Once again everything goes black, as everything comes into focus, I see myself in a hospital bed holding a tiny baby. Johnny sits beside me on the bed and softly kisses the baby's forehead, and then me on the lips.

Adam's dream

I see a girl, she has long strawberry blonde hair. I can feel my heart fluttering around her. I feel someone pulling her away. I can tell she doesn't want to go, but she is suddenly swept away. I turn around to look for her and see her in a white dress being dunked into a river. The river turns black, but she comes out sparking clean.

Next thing I know we are running down a hallway, we are ducking in and out of rooms. It seems like we are hiding from something. Once we feel safe, she kisses me. Finally I'm driving, I'm very angry. I pull out my phone, I look up to see a tree and everything goes black.

Soon there's a light, I'm in a very fancy loft. I see Fiona pour a drink and down it, and pour another heading over to join me on a couch. I don't feel the butterflies like I did with the first girl. It feels awkward, like Fiona doesn't want to be there with me. I get angry at something she says and bolt out the door.

I'm back with the same strawberry blonde, we are back running down that hallway again. Instead of hiding with her I just walk away. Even tho I feel heartbroken, I know it's the right thing to do.

I'm in New York, I'm sitting at a table I'm signing autographs. I can't tell why I'm there, but everyone is excited to meet me. They take pictures of me and I feel adored. A beautiful red head comes up and I get those same butterflies. Suddenly I'm wisked away to an apartment. I'm sitting on a couch playing my bass, I hear something and look up to see the redhead walk in.

Sav's dream

I'm staring at a pregnancy test with a plus sign, I'm still in my cap and gown from graduation. I see Holly J. crying as I look back and forth between her and the test. Soon the pregnancy test I'm holding is a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. It's crying. I set the baby down in a bassinet, and pick up guitar and start playing, the baby calms down, and is soon asleep.

I'm now in a recording studio, that looks to of been a garage with Peter. We finish mixing a track and he hands me a beer. I look at the clock and the hands are spinning out of control. Something is keeping me from leaving. I walk in a door, and see Holly J she looks upset. She starts screaming and throwing things at me, I see the little girl, my daughter crying on the stairs. It's heartbreaking.

Suddenly I'm sitting in a dorm room at university. I'm happy sitting there writing my music. Next I'm back in a recording studio, it's a real studio, unlike the one Peter and I were in. I have my headphones on listening to the most amazing voice I'd ever heard. I look up and see a petite blonde with big blue eyes, smiling at me as she sings. After the song is finished, the blonde siren comes out and sits in my lap. She gives a passionate kiss.

Next thing I'm walking the red carpet at the music awards. The blonde is on my arm, we smile for the cameras, before entering and taking our seats.

Drew's dream

I'm sitting in a bar, I'm maybe 40, and feel so alone. I pull a picture from my pocket. It looks to be an ultrasound picture, it has been crumpled up and taped back together on the back is scribbled the name "ADAM".

Suddenly I'm transported to Degrassi, I'm in the student council room. There's an attractive brunette girl in there with me. She is putting her clothes back on as am I. I can tell I don't have any feelings for her, yet we've obviously just had sex. I say something and she runs out in tears.

I'm now in a hallway, each door I open is basically the same senerio. A girl getting redressed and runs out crying after I make a rude remark. I get to the last door in my hall of one night stands, when I open it, I'm shocked to see Clare. She's dressed in a old time saloon girl costume, and I'm dressed like a sheriff. I can tell I'm getting ready to break her heart when, Eli appears and they start fighting, I just leave her there.

I see Bianca, my heart is about to pound out of my chest. She looks amazing , she is in a beautiful wedding dress. I take her hands, and I am so in love. Mom suddenly breaks in pulling us apart. Bianca runs off crying.

I'm now sitting at a family dinner, mom hands me a small box. It's grandma's ring, this is mom giving us her blessing. I turn to Bianca and get down on one knee, she kisses me as we both cry happy tears.

Next I see Bianca. She is leaving, my heart breaks into a million pieces. I feel numb I lay on the floor, and feel like everything is spinning. Next I'm crossing the stage receiving my diploma from Degrassi. Mom turns to me and asks, "what I plan to do now that I have my whole life ahead of me." I look at mom and smile we both seem to know what is coming next, as I jump in the car and start driving.

I'm walking a long hallway, I seem to be in a dorm. I see door E5 and knock. The door slowly opens, I see Bianca standing in front of me. I embrace her in my arms, everything feels right.

K.C.'s dream

I'm standing in a hospital, I'm handcuffed to Bianca. Jenna is laying in a hospital bed holding our son, he looks a lot like me. I can't help but beem with pride and joy. Jenna looks absolutely beautiful.

Fast forward to non-stop crying. There's not a moment of peace, Jenna and I are fighting. She asks for diapers, even tho there's still a pack left, I head out to buy more. I need to escape.

I end up at little miss steaks, it's nice to be around others my age. Marisol is there, she's flirting with me. Attention is nice, Jenna just argues with me. I end up getting a dishwasher job, mainly because we need the money, but I have to admit I love the idea of getting out of the house.

Next thing I know we are signing papers as a lady walks out the door with our son. I can't breathe, he's mine… why is he leaving…

Flash to mom, and I hiding in our apartment. Someone is banging on the door, mom is very upset. I call the police, and finally the pounding stops, and eveything fades to black. Then I'm standing outside of Degrassi, all my friends are hugging me. My chest feels heavy, I look behind me and I see mom. The car is packed, and we take off.

I'm back at the cabinet staring at the pack of diapers, I turn around and hand one to Jenna. I take the baby and put him in a stroller, I tell Jenna to relax. After a few moments he's quiet. We walk to the park, I sit on the bench and hold him. I don't want to lose him and promise to be a better dad to him, than mine was to me.

Jenna and I are aitting on the stage at graduation. I see mom in the audience holding my son. He looks just like me, but with Jenna's eyes. Next I see Jenna and I graduating university, theres my boy again sitting with mom in the audience. After we exit the stage he runs over to me, and jumps in my arms. "I love you daddy!"

Anya's dream

I'm at a club with Owen, I'm very sad. He holds me in his arms, he's trying to comfort me. I walk into the bathroom, I see Bianca with that Chloe girl. They both see I'm upset, Chloe offers me cocaine. I decide to stop being a good girl, and try it. I feel amazing, I feel like I could take on the world.

I walk back to Owen, he looks me up and down. He can tell I'm high, and he's angry at me. Instead of trying to fix things, I find a random guy on the dance floor and start grinding on him. I see Owen walk out the door, I can tell he's hurt, but I don't care.

I feel like crap, both physically and mentally. I'm trying to make up with Owen, but he's still hurt and angry. He loads his gear onto a bus, and leaves. I'm all alone.

Next it's like 10 years later, I'm at a Degrassi reunion. I'm scanning the room looking for Owen, I finally see him, and take off walking his way. Before I can reach him, a very attractive, and very pregnant blonde walks up beside him. He lovingly kisses her as he introduces her to all our old classmates. I watch as he holds her tight protecting her, it's so loving.

I take off and sit in my car, I rummage through my purse, and find what I'm looking for. I pull out a needle and shoot something into my arm. I see the needle marks up and down my skin. I look up to see my reflection. It looks as of I've been doing hard drugs for quite a while, I look like death.

I'm back in the bathroom of the club, I walk away while Chloe takes a bump of coke. I see Owen right where I left him. I smile at him and we walk out hand in hand.

I'm at a hockey game, Owen is playing. It's halftime and the advertisements are scrolling on the jumbotron. I look up to see, "Anya will you marry me?" Owen skates over to the glass, gets down on one knee and holds up a ring. The security escorts me down to the ice. I'm crying tears of joy, I'm so happy.

Flash to me sitting in the middle of a pink bedroom reading a book to the left of me is a little girl with Owen's blue eyes and my aulbern hair. To my right is a little girl with dark hair sound asleep. The brunette looks to be maybe 4, and the aulbern haired looks to be 6. I kiss them both on the cheeks, and head out the door and down the steps. I see Owen sitting on the couch watching t.v., he turns when he hears my footsteps. He gives me a hug and puts his hand on my stomach, I look down to see I'm very pregnant.

Eli's dream

CRASH! Sirens fill the air, I can't move my leg. My mind is racing, I need to see Clare, where is she. She's mad at me, I know this will get her attention… where is she!

I'm transported to the center of a stage, Fiona is behind me. I'm going on a rant about how there is no happy ending. I pick up my script and light it on fire, I clasped to my knees and just stare at the flames. My dad comes up behind me, trying to console me. I feels as though I'm having a mental breakdown, like I did when I lost Julia.

Next, I'm in a horse drawn carriage holding Clare in my arms. Everything feels right, but something isn't. I don't want to let go, but I have to. I'm transported to a dorm room. I'm on the phone with Clare, so everything must be okay. She tells me she's in New York and needs a palce to stay.

I'm holding Clare's hand I see a doctor, he's looking at a monitor. He turns the monitor to show us a baby. "Adam" we say in unison.

I'm back in my dorm room, a attractive blondw is in the bed next to me. She keeps looking over and smiling at me. It feels awkward, I just keep looking at photo of Clare on my phone.

I wake up my head is pounding, the room is spinning. My arm feels numb, I turn to see the blonde laying beside me on the bed. Neither of us have on any clothes. My phone rings, it's Clare's ring tone. I can't reach it. I see my arm is hand cuffed to the bed. The blonde picks up my phone and starts taking pictures of me laying naked in the bed with her. "This should take care of your girlfriend " the blonde laughs.

I'm sitting alone in a apartment, I'm maybe in my late 30's. I'm going through pictures of me in Clare from high school. I pick up a gun, put it in my mouth.

Jenna's dream

I'm signing on a stage surrounded by thousands of screaming fans. It's an amazing rush. I walk off the stage, and head to my dressing room. I grab a water bottle, snd fall over on the couch. I'm exhausted!

I pick up phone to call my manager, "did they come to the show? I left them tickets at the door." I ask in a panic. "No!" he replied. I fall back on the couch, and cry pulling out a picture of K.C. and our son.

Next thing I know, I'm on the tonight show. I'm talking about my tour. Jimmy asks me what I look forward to at each show. I answer him, "that my son and his father will come see my show, I miss them, I haven't seen them in 16 years."

There's this smokey haze, I see K.C. standing beside, I see my son he's maybe 7, he's up to bat at a baseball game. He swings and misses, the next ball he hits it high into left field, and takes off running. 1ST base, he rounds 2nd, he's almost to 3rd. The outfielder makes and over throw and makes it all the way to home plate. I'm jumping up and down screaming at the top of my lungs with pride. He comes running out of the dugout, "mommy, daddy! Did you see me? I hit the ball."

Owen's dream

I'm skating around the rink, music is blaring and I'm covered in sweat. My knee is throbbing, I'm exhausted. I feel my adrenalin wearing off. I look up in the stands to see Anya smiling at me. I know what's coming next. The announcer nods his head giving me the que. I see her face light up as she reads "Anya will you marry me?" on the jumbotron. I carefully get down on the knee that isn't aching, and hold out the ring as she's escorted down on the ice. I'm happy and in love.

Suddenly there's a flash of light, I'm holding a little girl with dark hair in my arms. A little girl with aulbern hair is holding my hand. They both have on pink dresses with glittery shoes and their hair in pigtails. We open a door and see Anya sitting in a hospital bed holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "Linden, Lorelei come meet your baby brother Logan." Anya says smiling.

There's another flash and I'm transported to a club, it's the club on the South Side where I go with Bianca to be her body guard. I see Anya dancing up close with another guy. I look at her with disgust, and walk out the door. Next, I'm standing in front of a bus at Degrassi. Anya is crying, and I'm being a jerk. I tell her I'm over eveything and get on the bus, leaving her in tears.

I'm alone in a bar, taking shot after shot of whiskey. The bar tender cuts me off. I walk alone down a dark dirty street. I put my key the door, and fall over on a sofa. All I can think of is Anya. Theres a hole in my heart, no amount of alcohol can fill.

Clare's dream

I'm at Columbia, I just nailed my interview. I turn and see Eli smiling at me. He is smiling, he tells me how proud he is of me. I fall into his arms. Something doesn't feel quite right. Even tho I'm happy to be with him it's like there was some sort of distance between us. Like something had happened to weaken our relationship.

I'm whirled away I see Drew he's fighting with Eli. Suddenly I look down and notice my belly is swollen, I look to be pregnant. I see myself standing with Drew as he holds my stomach. Then I'm standing with Eli he's holding my stomach. A baby carriage starts rolling towards me,it's black. Now everything is in black and white. I feel a sharp pain and fall grabbing my stomach in pain as the baby carriage starts rolling farther and farther away.

I wake up screaming! I can't handle what little I've seen. My screaming woke Sav. He rushes over to me. No, matter what he can't console me. He tells me to grab a jacket and my shoes, and we head for Owen and Anya's cabin. As Sav alerts the others with our code word, "DEGRASSI! "

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It looks like possibly 3 more chapters. I do try and update by Thursday each week. As always reviews are welcome.

Xoxo,

THE SPARKILLER


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Owen's POV

I was woken from my dream, by screaming. I hear Sav yelling our code word to meet. Anya looks to be in a panic, after being ripped from her sleep. "Are you okay? " I ask. "Yeah, fine. You?" she replied. I grab my lantern and light it, and instruct Anya to do the same. I waited by the door until all 12 of us were crowded into our cabin.

Clare is frantically crying, "what's wrong?" Drew asks putting his hand on her shoulder. "Get away from me! Don't you ever touch me!" she screams causing Drew to jump back. Everyone looks at him confused, except Eli who is now cradling Clare, who gives him a death stare.

Alli and Jenna try to console Clare, her crying is now starting to fade. She has put herself in a panic attack and she's gasping for air as she is trying to speak. "No…no… nothing happened it was my dream… it was so real." she pants. "I had one that was horrible. The other I was happy." Jenna told her. As she looked around the room, everyone nodded their heads to agree. They had two dreams, one good, and one bad. "I think I killed myself in one." Eli says causing Clare to cry some more.

K.C. came over to Jenna he wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear. She shook her head yes, and sunk into his embrace. I'm assuming they had similar dreams. I look to my left and Holly J. and Sav are having a discussion, it seemed very serious, they were both in agreement on whatever it was. Drew had Bianca's hand, I hear her say "he makes her a better person. "

I see Anya looking at me. When she notices I'm looking at her I see her smile. I walk over to her, and sit beside her on the bed. "Good dream?" I question. "One definitely better than the other." she smiles. "Me too, but you were there." I say. "You were the good part of mine. Tell me about yours?" she says leaning her head into my chest. I tell her about my dream, when I get to the part about our children, she cuts me off. "They were in mine too. I just wish I knew their names." she said solemnly. "Linden is the one who looks just like you, Lorelei is the one with my coloring, but looks just like you, and the baby his name is Logan." I tell her, and she looks ecstatic. "So, this means we will work out, and be happy ?" she questions me. "I hope so the bad dream also had you." I admit. "I know what to do so we end up happy, I saw my mistake." she tells me. "I can't wait till we actually meet them." she tells me. "I can't either." I whisper in her ear.

Everyone is starting to calm down, knowing that it was just a bad dream , and nothing paranormal had happened. Everyone decides that it's safe to go back to their cabins. Out of the blue we hear the drums once again. The girls all jump slightly, as we see the glow out of the door. Drew and I open it to investigate, we see that the giant dream catcher is glowing a bright yellow. "You have to see this!" Drew says turning to the others. The dream catcher starts to rise off of the ground and spin in circles. The faster the drums are beating the faster it spins.

We all stare at it with both awe and fear. This is nothing normal, this is a bad late night movie! The girls are huddled up holding on to one another, I'm at a loss of what to say or do.

The drumming starts to slow, the dream catcher floats down going completely dim. Drew grabs a lantern, and heads towards the door. Bianca grabs a hold of him, trying to stop him. "We have to find out what's going!" he tells her. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. "Something is going on, I have the feeling we are all in danger." I say. "Drew and Owen are right. We have to protect ourselves." Sav sighs.

"Drew, Sav grab the shovel, and poker from the fireplace. They are the closest things to weapons we have. Adam, K.C., Eli, stay here and protect the girls." I comand. "I'm going out with you." K.C. says in a demanding voice. "No, you've more to loose, if something would happen. You're about to be a father." Drew explains. "I saw my future. I'll be fine." K.C. argues. "It was just a dream, we can't take that chance." Drew interjects.

"Then why did Owen and I have the same dream?" Anya questions. "You guy's had the same dream?" everyone asks us unanimously. "Yes." I answer. "You have to tell us. You can't just leave, after dropping that bomb. Plus, it might be better if you give it a few minutes before you go out in this storm." Alli expresses. "What storm?" I ask while turning to see a complete white out blizzard, worse than the one we had a few hours ago. "We have to take the chance, something isn't right." I say

"Anya, spill… tell us about your dreams." Jenna says all perky bouncing down on Anya's bed. I smile, thinking about my dream, loving the idea of a future with Anya.

The girls are huddled together telling one an other about their dreams. Sav and I watch out the window, as the snow pours from the sky. "What are we going to do?" he asks. "We have to get out of here, I'm just not sure how." I reply.

's POV

I walk into the living room "Conner, schools cancelled due to the snow go back to bed!" I say after being woke up by the t.v. blaring. "I know, but I've been wanting to watch this documentary, on Canada's most bazaar murders." he replys shoving a spoon full of cereal into his mouth. "Okay, just turn the volume down Spike and Jack are sleeping. I tell him.

I decided to go ahead and make a pot of coffee, knowing now that I'm up there's no going back to sleep. Plus maybe I can get a few things done around the house, Spike had mentioned the dryer had been acting up, know was as good of time as any to check it out. I pour myself a cup, and sit down next to Conner on the couch. Before I can make contact with the seat, the phone starts ringing.

It's Mrs. Torres. She is freaking out about her boys being stuck in a cabin during a blizzard. I assure her that everything will be fine, and I will be calling the superintendent to ask questions and will get back with her as soon as I have answers. I hang up the phone, and start to turn around to leave the kitchen as the phone starts ringing again.

Mr. Bhandari, he is having a fit same as Mrs. Torres. I call and leave a voice mail for superintendent O'Brien.

I finally sit down, and try to relax with my coffee. I only get a few sips in when the phone starts ringing once again. Superintendent O'Brien is telling me that he never sent me an email and there's no camp for at risk kids he's approved for any of the students at Degrassi. I have a lump in my throat as I hang up. Who has my students!

I change out of my pajamas in a panic, and I yell for Conner to get his lap top and search Camp Dream Catcher, while I put on my snow boots. "Mr.S! Maybe you should watch this documentary with me." he replied. Thinking this may be one of his ticks with his Asperger's, only showing interest in what he wants, I ask again. "No! Mr.S! You need to see this!" he shouts.

I walk back to the living as he rewinds the show on the dvr. "Is this the same camp Dream Catcher? " he questions. My heart sinks into my chest as the grizzly segment begins.

A/N

Sorry for a shot chapter and a 2 week delay on this. My husband is in the hospital, he was injured at work. He is a police officer and was struck by another vehicle during a routine traffic stop 10 days ago.

Update will be asap. Now that he is doing a bit better, I hope to get back to weekly Thursday updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Owen's POV

The sun is coming up, the snow os still falling hard. I keep racking my brain for an escape plan, but nothing realistic comes to mind. The bus we took here is nowhere in sight, we have no phone service to call for help, I'm not even sure where we are at. Anya is still injured and can't do much walking, and Jenna is too far along to walk any great distance.

The cabin is growing colder by the minute. There isn't much firewood left, I'm going to have to go out for more soon. I look around the cabin, the girls are huddled together on one bed sleeping. The rest of the guys are all sitting around looking as worried as I am. It's time to put our minds together and come up with a plan.

Simpson's POV

(On the t.v.)

"Camp Dream Catcher was a remote camp for at risk children ran by Leo and Lorna Runningtree. They had been running the camp for 30 years with much success. In the spring of 1979, everything took a chilling turn. The Runningtree's had a healthy relationship with all their staff including their oldest daughter 20 year old Jaida who was inline to inherit the camp. She was head councillor and much liked by campers and staff alike. Jaida had been harbouring a secret from her family and coworkers.

Jaida had been hiding schizophrenic behavior, she told her youngest sister 10 year old Daisy that the camp's iconic 30 foot dream catcher had been sending her messages. Jaida belived that the spirits of her ancestors were using the dream catcher to communicate with her, and she would leave offerings for the spirits.

After leaving the spirits offerings apparently they wanted more from Jaida. Jaida tied Daisy to the dream catcher and slit her wrists to appease the dream catcher and the spirits. Daisy was found on the brink of death, and rushed to the hospital. After 3 days in the hospital Daisy was finally able to tell the tail of Jaida kidnapping her from her bunk, and how she ranted in a trance like state saying she needed the blood of the innocent.

Jaida was taken into police custody and evaluated by a psychiatrist, where she was deemed as having a paranoid schizophrenic episode. She was locked in a state hospital for treatment. The Raintree's thought this was the end of their nightmare, but they were wrong."

"Conner get on your computer and find me the address for Camp Dream Catcher! " I yell grabbing my phone to try and recruit volunteers for a search party. Before I could dial Joeys number there was a knock at the door. I jump up to answer, and see two men I'm not sure I'd ever seen before. "Principal Simpson. I'm Michael Milligan, Owen's father. This is my brother Matt, we're hear to save the kids." he coldly stated. I invited the men in and tell them to please, take a seat. As the men sat, Matt Milligan started to speak. "Mr. Simpson, the kids are in great danger. Do you know what went on at Camp Dream Catcher back in 1979?" I took a deep breath, "Conner and I were just watching the documentary on it." I admit, pointing to the paused television. "You haven't finished the story then?" Michael questions. "No, I haven't. I was ready go get the kids." I answer. "Well, to make a long story short. No one survived once Jaida Runningtree escaped from the institution. Our oldest sister Bridgette was one of the campers." Matt tells me. "We have a list of everyone who died that night 30 years ago at the camp, we believe all your students that are there have some sort of a connection to someone who parished that night." Michael tells me. I grab a paper and write down a list of everyone who was selected to go on the trip. "But if no one survived, and this was 30 years ago… Jaida Runningtree was the of name the councillor who came to Degrassi, she looked to be in her 20's." I question. "She took her own life after she murdered her family and the campers. We don't know who you sent them with, but we will do everything we can to bring the kids home safely! Now, are you going to help us or not!" Michael demands.

We jump in the truck and head out to rescue the students.

Owen's POV

Sav threw the last log on to the fire, we had to go out, I recruited Drew and Eli to help me. Sav, K.C. and Adam could stay and keep an eye on the girls. I slip on my boots and a hoodie to get ready to go out and brave the cold snow, and whatever else might be out there. We take careful steps, as we couldn't afford anyone else to be injured. Who knows what would would happen next.

The drumming was faint, but still auditable. The fire pit was out, and the dream catcher seemed to be sitting still. It felt like someone was watching over us. We gather as much wood as we can hold, and head back to the cabin quickly.

The girls were stirring as we came in. I'm sure our movement along with the cold woke them from their sleep. Bianca starts to pace, the more she paces the angrier she gets. She's pulling at her hair and chanting in a peculiar, possibly foreign language. We all stare as she seems to be having a breakdown. She picks up a log for the fire and starts swinging wildly. She hits the mantle of the fire place causing it to come crashing down, and turns and starts heading towards Clare.

Drew and I jump towards her, wrestling the the log from her, as Eli jumps in front of Clare who is now screaming and crying. As we pin Bianca down, she looks me square in the eye and says "by the full moon tonight, the blood of the sinners and saints will mix together to appease the God's." it wasn't Bianca speaking… it was something else, something evil.

Biancas eyes roll back into her head, and like someone hitting a light switch she's back to herself. "Get off of me!" she screams. We quickly let go as everyone looks at her with both curiosity and fear. After a few minutes Bianca has calmed down and Drew and I let her up. She seems to have no clue what happened, as she looks around at everyone's concerned faces and the damage she did to the cabin.

Holly J. and Adam are cleaning up the shattered mantel from the floor. Adam picks up a folded up piece of paper he looks it over, and over. I watch as he flips it over , I can now see it's a picture. There's something about the paper that interests him, yet he doesn't let on just what it is.

Drew is telling Bianca what she had done, and she is shaking her head in disbelief. "The last thing I remember was talking to Anya about her dream."she tells Drew. "Hey, Drew you need to see this." Adam calls as he holds up the picture in his hand.

Drew walks over, he looks at the picture, then flips it over carefully reading the back. "That's uncle Jason, and uncle Jeremy! " Drew says to Adam. "I know, they would of been killed shortly after this picture was taken." Adam replies.

"How were they killed? "Alli questions. "Well, we really don't know " they answer in unison. "Let me see that picture? " Holly J. Says snatching the picture from Drew. She sits on the bed, her face is white as a ghost. She opens her mouth slightly, but no audible words come out. "Is everything alright? " Anya asks looking over her shoulder at the picture. "Yeah… this is my Aunt Jeanette. She died before she finished high school, I'm named after her." Holly J. tells her.

Ayna grabs the picture and turns it over and starts reading off the names. "Jason Tores, Jeremy Tores, Jeanette Worthington, Bridgette Milligan, Kalvin Guthery, Bryant Middleton, Abigail Hampton, Lorelei Linden, Juan Gonzalez, Heidi Roberts, Briea Patel, Ravon Patel ." she says

I knew the name Bridgette Milligan, my dad, aunt's and uncle's had talked about her my whole life. I also knew her fate. I looked around the room, I could see the looks on everyone's face they knew the same.

"So who else has family in the picture, family who has passed on?" I ask. One by one they all raise their hands. I take a deep breath and ask, "who knows how they died?" they all shake their heads, not knowing the circumstances of their late relatives. The drumming begins again, and the fire goes out leaving us in pitch black.


End file.
